


Hariku Bersamanya

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: Di tahun keenam, Draco sadar Harry mengikutinya belakangan ini. Saat dia mengunjungi Kamar Kebutuhan dan Harry juga masih mengikuti, Draco pun menginterogasi Gryffindor tersebut. Dengan hasil tidak terduga juga terbawa suasana, mungkin? Drabble Drarry. Fluff berujung angst. Sad Ending. Judul dari lirik Sheila on 7.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Iya, kita pacaran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing.
> 
> Setting: Tahun keenam

Di suatu sore setelah kelas, Draco melangkah masuk menuju Kamar Kebutuhan. Seseorang tak kasatmata yang mengikutinya sedari selesai kelas tadi juga ikut. Meski tak tampak, Draco sadar seseorang ini ada ketika dalam perjalanan ke sini, terdengar suara menabrak salah satu patung prajurit namun tidak ada orang begitu ia melihat. Mengingat peristiwa di Hogwarts Express awal tahun ajaran, ia yakin sekali jati diri yang mengikutinya ini.

Hening.

Ia tak bergerak karena mempertajam pendengaran untuk mendengar suara di sekitar setelah Kamar Kebutuhan mengubah ruangan menjadi mirip ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Menunggu seorang penghuni lagi menunjukkan diri namun setelah beberapa menit masih dengan keheningan, Draco mendengus tak sabar.

"Jadi?" Ia buka suara dengan nada menyindir kentara. "Kau tak mau memperlihatkan dirimu?"

Alisnya terangkat, menunggu respon apapun tapi tak juga datang. "Lebih suka hidungmu kupatahkan lagi?"

Terdengar suara kain tapi tetap tidak ada sosok yang terlihat.

Draco menambahkan, "Kau mengikutiku seperti anak anjing kehilangan majikan dan sekarang malu berhadapan dengan sang majikan, Potter?"

"Aku bukan anak anjing!" Sergah Harry sambil menarik lepas Jubah Tak Kasatmata yang menutupi dirinya sedari tadi. Draco tampak tidak terkesan dengan pelototan dari Harry. Alisnya masih terangkat dan mengedikkan bahu ia kembali menyindir dengan sarkas.

"Yah, benar, _salah terbesarku_ , memandang Gryffindor, seharusnya aku menyebut anak kucing," Draco memasang wajah seolah dia bersalah sebagai ejekan.

Harry dengan muka cemberut bilang, "Bukan itu intinya, Malfoy!"

"Oh?" kali ini si Slytherin pirang memasang muka polos tak tahu apa-apa. "Jadi intinya apa dong? Kau menguntitku ke tempat sepi begini, pasti ada maksud kan?"

"Itu yang mau kucari tahu! Kau pasti ada rencana tidak-tidak, Malfoy! Akan kutemukan dengan cara apapun!" Balas Harry.

Draco tertawa mengejek, "Apa kau dengar kata-katamu sendiri, Potter? Kau baru saja membenarkan tuduhanku dan kau merasa berhak menghakimiku? Wow. Sekali Gryffindor memang akan terus Gryffindor."

Pipi Harry merona sedikit karena apa yang dibilang Draco memang benar tapi merasa perlu membela diri, si remaja Gryffindor menjabarkan, "Ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku melihatmu dan ibumu di Knockturn Alley dan... dan..."

"Itu sebabnya kau bersembunyi di kompartemenku?" Draco mendengus. "Apa aneh jika aku dan ibuku ada di Knockturn Alley? Itu bukan tempat yang dilarang Kementrian Sihir."

Alis Harry mengernyit, perkataan Draco benar dan asumsi Harry saja yang meraja, maka ia melanjutkan, "Tapi kau terlihat aneh tahun ini, Malfoy."

Draco menyipitkan mata sekejab sebelum mencibir, "Aku tetap tidak berkacamata dan rambutku tidak berantakan seperti seseorang jika itu yang kau maksud."

Muka Harry tampak kesal, ia menekankan "Maksudku! Kau tidak mengangguku atau teman-temanku sama sekali tahun ini. Mengejek pun tidak padahal setiap tahun setiap ada kesempatan tidak pernah kau lewatkan..."

"Kau tahu, Potter? Aku tersanjung kau merindukan ejekan dan gangguanku," Draco memasang wajah seolah ia tergugah, "tapi maaf, mungkin kau masih kecil dan tidak familiar dengan kata 'beranjak dewasa' tapi itu yang kualami sekarang."

"Menyendiri bahkan di meja Slytherin? Melamun berkepanjangan? Ke ruangan ini sendirian setiap ada waktu luang? Tidak bersemangat dengan Quidditch? Itu yang kau maksud Dewasa? Aku menyebutnya bermasalah."

Draco tampak terkejut sungguhan. Tidak memprediksi bahwa Harry akan menyadari tingkah lakunya sedetail itu mengingat sejarah mereka jelas bukan dikategorikan dalam sahabat dekat. Berteman pun tidak. Dia mengira Harry tidak akan pernah tahu apapun tentang dirinya jika dia tidak menganggu kehidupan si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup tersebut. Ada rasa senang tak terkatakan merebak dalam diri Slytherin pirang ini. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mencemooh setelah senyum itu hilang, "Selamat, Potter! Kau ada bakat jadi penguntit! Ada apa denganmu?! Kau memperhatikan aku sebegitunya? Oh, aku berada di langit ke 7!"

"Aku—"

"Atau ini caramu menyatakan cinta?"

Tentu saja Draco hanya bercanda. Namun, melihat Harry tercengang dengan pipi memerah semakin jelas, mau tak mau kelabu kembar miliknya ikut melebar. Mereka berdua sempat terpaku saling memandang satu sama lain dengan rona merah tipis tampak di pipi Draco.

Menyadari mereka mempunyai _momen_ , keduanya mengalihkan pandangan di saat bersamaan karena rasa malu memuncak seketika! Harry membasahi tenggorokan dan terbatuk canggung sebelum berkata, "Nga-ngaco! A-apaan sih, Malfoy?"

Ketika Draco mencuri pandang, didapatinya Harry memandang ke lantai dengan muka merah dan tangan bersidekap. Terlihat konyol tapi sangat menggemaskan di mata Draco. Ia tersenyum lalu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan berjalan mendekati Harry. "Kau payah ternyata dalam masalah ginian," godanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Hah?" Harry cengo masih dengan sisa rona merah di pipi. Tidak paham tertulis jelas di wajah polosnya. Pemandangan yang memuaskan Draco.

"Potter, dilarang memasang wajah imut di saat aku serius. Itu pelanggaran," ia menaikkan alis tanpa menghentikan langkah dan berhenti hanya kurang dari 20 cm dari si Gryffindor. Harry mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba mengerti maksud dari si Slytherin dengan hasil nihil.

Akhirnya dia bertanya, "Sehat, Malfoy?"

Draco tergelak tawa lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Harry. Remaja yang lebih pendek itu awalnya mulai panik, berpikir bahwa si pirang akan menyerang secara fisik seperti mendorongnya atau sejenis itu. Nah, memang hal yang terjadi adalah secara fisik tapi bukan didorong. Harry justru ditarik jatuh dalam pelukan Draco dengan kedua tangan remaja Slytherin mendekapnya erat tapi lembut. Sebagian mulutnya tertutup bahu Draco sementara kedua matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ma-Malfoy!" Dia mencoba mendorong remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tapi Draco mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tersenyum mengejek, Draco berkata, "Itu caramu bicara ke pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Si—!"

"Kan tadi kau menembakku, Potter."

"Hah? Kap—!"

"Kau tidak membantah pas aku bilang 'ini caramu menyatakan cinta' ya kan?"

Muka Harry memerah dan suaranya terdengar malu, "I-itu tidak berarti—!"

"Oke, ini jelas-jelas sudah tindak kriminal, Potter. Berhenti memasang muka imut atau aku akan menciummu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu," Draco menggoda dengan mencium pelipis Harry.

"Ma-Malfoy!" Harry sudah resmi jadi kepiting rebus yang malu-malu.

Draco tersenyum, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Potter. Bukan salahku." Lalu ia menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka dan menempelkan bibir dengan lembut. Secara refleks keduanya juga menutup mata dan ciuman kedua Harry ini... jauh terasa lebih manis dibanding ciuman sebelumnya tahun lalu, jika kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Harry sudah di bahu si pirang sementara pinggangnya direngkuh lembut oleh tangan Draco. Jemarinya menyentuh ringan pipi Slytherin tampan selagi mereka berciuman. Ada ketergesaan terasa dari pagutan bibir keduanya. Ada penantian tak terkatakan. Seolah memang ini yang sudah mereka tunggu tanpa mereka mengetahui atau bahkan mengakui pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka jelas menikmati rasa bibir masing-masing sebab ciuman lembut manis ini berlangsung selama lebih dari beberapa detik. Seakan mereka tidak mau terpisah lagi.

Ketika akhirnya keduanya mempunyai kesepakatan tanpa kata untuk menarik diri, mereka menempelkan dahi dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Wow," ucap Harry, masih dengan pipi merona. Draco tertawa kecil, menyetujui, "Yah, wow."

"Malfoy..."

"Hm?"

"Kau... pacarku sekarang?" Tanya Harry malu-malu.

Draco ingin menggoda Harry lagi tapi melihat keimutan Gryffindor satu ini, untuk kali ini dia mengalah. Dia menjawab tegas, "Ya. Kita pacaran sekarang."

Harry bertanya ragu, "Kau menyukaiku? Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Hey, aku menganggumu sejak kita pertama kenal, meniupkan pesan kertas hanya untukmu saat di kelas dimana Snape tengah mengajar bahkan aku memanjat pohon cuma untuk terlihat keren saat mengejekmu, Potter. Kalau itu tidak termasuk dalam mencari perhatianmu dengan nekat, aku tidak mengerti standar nekatmu."

Harry tertawa lepas, lalu memandang Draco yang tersenyum dengan alis terangkat. Ia memberanikan diri dengan mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi sambil menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka dengan main-main. "Siapa yang imut sekarang, coba?" Goda Harry sedikit malu-malu.

Draco tertawa kecil dan mencium Harry lagi.

_Pacarnya!_


	2. Jangan bodoh

Draco dan Harry menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan berbaring nyaman di sofa besar yang selalu disediakan oleh Kamar Kebutuhan. Secara ruangan ini telah menjadi saksi bisu pasangan kekasih ini melepas rindu tanpa diganggu siapapun. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang mendekapnya sembari memainkan rambut berantakan natural hitam miliknya.

Keheningan menemani mereka tapi itu cukup buat menikmati masa kedekatan yang didamba. Dengan kedua mata tertutup, meski tidak tidur namun senyum bahagia di bibir mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup menampilkan perasaan dari dalam. Berada di luar Kamar Kebutuhan sangat melelahkan untuk Draco dan Harry. Selain berkutat dengan tugas sekolah, teman asrama, keduanya mempunyai agenda rahasia masing-masing.

Harry dengan pelatihan khusus dari Dumbledore dan Draco dengan misi dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

Malfoy muda ini tahu betul situasi antara mereka yang sangat bertentangan. Muggle juga akan sadar kalau berpacaran dengan Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup sementara dirinya berada dalam bayang-bayang Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut hanya akan berujung pada kematian. Sebagai pacar Harry Potter, dia sadar posisinya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan untuk membawa si Gryffindor itu ke hadapannya. Sementara dia bisa juga berkhianat dan menjadi mata-mata untuk pihak pacarnya. Pilihan manapun, keduanya berujung dengan menutup usia sebab resikonya setingkat dewa.

Karena itulah, Draco tetap meneruskan hubungan ini dengan Harry.

Jika pada akhirnya dia akan mati juga dengan pilihan manapun, kenapa tidak ia manfaatkan untuk kepuasan pribadinya selagi bisa? Dia harus mengambil kesempatan memiliki pujaan hatinya meski hanya sebentar. Harus. Menjalin kasih dengan Harry sudah membuatnya rela mati dengan bahagia.

Harry sungguh luar biasa. Kebaikan hatinya seluas samudra, keberaniannya seliar api membara dan cinta terpancar darinya sehangat sang surya.

Singkatnya Harry Potter sangat mempesona!

Draco tidak yakin dia bisa mencintai seseorang lebih dari ini tapi Harry selalu berhasil membuktikannya salah. Pernahkah kalian jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama? Melihat senyum lembut Harry, itu melelehkan benteng keangkuhan yang melekat sedari lahir. Pandangan hangat darinya menguapkan harga diri yang terlampau tinggi. Suara yang memanggil 'Draco' dengan lembut membuat Draco bertekuk lutut dengan suka rela. Nah, itu yang terjadi pada Draco semakin hari dia mengenal Harry lebih dekat.

Lain halnya dengan Draco, Harry masih tidak yakin dengan status si Slytherin ini positif Pelahap Maut atau bukan. Mereka tidak pernah membahas masalah pihak memihak sejak mereka mulai berpacaran bagaikan terdapat kesepakatan tanpa kata untuk mengindari topik yang sensitif.

Agar tidak menganggu hari bahagia mereka bersama.

Harry sangat puas dengan hubungan mereka. Sesuatu yang ia pikir akan susah atau tidak mungkin ia dapatkan dengan statusnya yang sangat terkenal di Dunia Sihir. Semua orang, kecuali sahabatnya, terpukau dengan ketenarannya dan memperlakukannya seolah dia segala-galanya. Tidak mengindahkan usia, pendapat, perasaan serta kesulitan yang dialaminya sejak mengenal Dunia Sihir. Tidak setiap hari anak dengan darah penyihir dibesarkan Muggle menemukan kenyataan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan mengincar nyawanya, 'kan?

Harry tidak mau itu. Siapa yang mau?

Harry hanya ingin kehidupan normal.

Tidak "normal" dengan standar keluarga Dursley, tentu saja. Dia ingin punya sahabat tanpa memandang statusnya. Ron dan Hermione memenuhi satu keinginan ini. Dia ingin keluarga besar yang hangat. Keluarga Weasley menerimanya dengan terangan terbuka. Untuk mereka, Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi Dunia Sihir dari Voldemort.

Sekarang, tambah satu lagi.

Sejak usia pubertas, dia ingin memiliki kekasih yang melihatnya sebagai Harry. Hanya Harry, tanpa embel-embel Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup dan sebagainya.

Draco mengisi posisi ini tanpa disangka. Dia tidak memperlakukan Harry seperti 'para penggemar Harry Potter'. Tidak memujinya di setiap langkah, tidak mengiyakan semua perkataanya, tidak teriak kegirangan jika dia berbiacara. Tapi, dia juga tidak memperlakukan Harry seperti Ron dan Hermione ataupun keluarga Weasley. Jelas dia tidak menganggap Harry sebagai saudara sebagaimana Ron dan Weasley lain. Sulit diungkapkan.

Draco membuat hidup normalnya lengkap. Dia menganggap Harry sederajat. Tidak lebih rendah ataupun lebih tinggi. Draco tidak segan berdebat dengan Harry atau berargumentasi di saat mereka bertentangan. Yah, tidak jauh beda sebelum mereka berpacaran dalam hal itu. Tapi... yang membedakan sekarang adalah... setelah mereka bertengkar, Draco berusaha untuk berbaikan. Itu sangat menyentuh Harry. Dia tahu untuk orang seangkuh Draco, jangankan mengajak berbaikan, tidak meninggalkan hubungan ini saja sudah luar biasa.

Dari situ, Harry tahu dia dicintai.

Tidak hanya itu saja, di saat mereka berdua, Draco lebih memperlihatkannya dibanding mereka di publik. Dari dekapan seperti sekarang. Senyum bahagia yang terukir. Kelabu kembar yang membanjirinya dengan sayang, tak lupa kecupan-kecupan yang menyampaikan langsung cinta dari si remaja Slytherin. Harry sungguh merasa sangat bahagia.

Namun, tak berarti dia melupakan kenyataan.

Bahwa... sebagaimanapun dia mendambakan kehidupan normal layaknya remaja penyihir, asal usulnya tidak membiarkan Harry memiliki itu. Ironisnya, dia terbiasa dengan semua ketidaknormalan tersebut yang selalu menemani tiap langkah. Harry sadar penuh bahwa kebahagiaan selalu menggandeng penderitaan. Itu sudah aturan alam.

"Hey," Harry membuka mata sementara tangan kanannya yang berada di atas perut Draco merayap ke lengan kiri remaja Slytherin.

Draco bergumam dengan masih terpejam, "Hm?"

Jemari Harry menyusuri lengan kiri Draco dan dengan posisi kepala Harry di dada Draco, ia bisa mendengar perubahan detak jantung yang tadinya stabil menjadi bedetak cepat. Alis Harry bersatu. Dia tidak menyukai perubahan kecepatan detakan milik Draco.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu menyingsingkan lengan baju kirimu..." Ucap Harry dengan ragu sekaligus takut mendengar jawaban yang mungkin tidak ia harapkan.

Membuka mata, Draco tahu apa yang dimaksud Harry bahkan sebelum pancingan dari remaja Gryffindor itu mengudara. Dari sentuhan jari Harry yang mengeleus lengan kiringnya, ia tahu apa yang ingin dikonfirmasi oleh Harry. Dia mengeratkan pelukan. Mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa kata bahwa perasaan Draco adalah asli tanpa maksud mengelabui meski dengan tanda kematian melekat padanya. Draco menghela nafas sebelum mencium pelipis Harry dengan lama dan penuh sayang.

"Jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri," bisik Draco berat. Tenggorokan serasa tercekat dengan perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Air mata tergenang di mata hijau Harry. Seolah dia sejak awal merasakan bahwa ini terlalu indah untuk dialaminya.

Draco tahu Harry tahu.

Bahwa kebahagiaan mereka ini semu.


	3. Mana coklat untukku?

"Maaf, Pansy, aku tidak bisa terima coklatmu," ujar Draco yang duduk di meja Slytherin saat tengah makan malam di Aula Besar. Pansy yang sedari tadi berusaha menggoda duduķ disebelahnya sambil memberikan coklat Valentine emosi, "Kenapa?"

Draco menghela nafas tidak sabar, "Susah memang jadi populer, tapi maaf, aku sudah punya pacar."

Seketika seluruh meja Slytherin hening bagaikan membeku. Hal itu menarik perhatian ketiga meja asrama lainnya yang sadar perubahan drastis itu dan ikutan diam. Keheningan terpecah saat Pansy berdiri dengan gusar, "Siapa cewekmu?!"

"Aku tidak bilang pacarku cewek," Draco menjawab santai sambil meneruskan makan sementara seluruh Aula Besar terkesiap serentak. "Untuk jelas saja, ya, pacarku cowok."

Pansy bersidekap, menaikkan alis lalu dengan nada menantang bertanya, "Oh, jangan bilang kalau itu Blaise." Mereka bersahabat dekat, Pansy tahu itu.

"Ewh. Pansy, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, jangan sembarangan," Draco minum jus labunya, masih tidak mempedulikan Pansy dan Aula Besar yang menujukan semua perhatian kepadanya. Blaise yang duduk di sisi lain Draco pura-pura sedih, "Oh, Dray, hatiku patah deh..."

"Memang punya?" balas Draco lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Pansy masih tidak menyerah, "Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Buat apa aku kasih tahu?" tanya Draco balik menantang. Blaise yang menjawab sobatnya dengan canda, "Ya mungkin saja ternyata kau cuma mengkhayal. _Imaginary boyfriends_ , gitu," lalu tertawa mengejek. Pansy pun ikutan karena setuju dengan itu. Draco mengangkat alis ke arah teman-temannya sejak kecil ini. Tidak suka diremehkan, dia melirik ke meja Gryffindor dimana pacarnya yang mengikuti pembicaraan barusan bersama seluruh Aula Besar kini masih fokus ke jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

"Oke, aku kasih tahu," ujar Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah si pacar. "Itu pacarku, Harry Potter."

Kedua pipi Harry memerah seketika mendengar itu sementara warga Aula Besar membeku sebentar sebelum meledak dalam tawa. Draco dan Harry melihat sekeliling mereka dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanyanya sedikit gusar. Blaise dan Pansy memegang perut mereka sebelum Blaise bisa bilang, "Oh, Draco, itu lelucon sangat bagus."

"Apa?"

Pansy sedikit berlinang air mata karena tertawa terpingkal sebagaimana warga Aula Besar lain pun buka suara, "Aduh, _make up_ -ku, hahaha, dari semua orang, paling tidak mungkin kau pacaran dengan Harry Potter. Kalian selalu berantem dari awal ketemu juga keluarga kalian bertentangan dalam kau-tahu-apa."

Ketiga penghuni asrama lain mulai kembali berbincang sebagaimana biasa, tidak mengindahkan pernyataan Draco tadi yang dinilai mustahil bagi mereka. Blaise mengakhiri dengan tawa, "Memang _imaginary boyfriends_ kalau begitu."

Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang, cuma bisa cengo.

—000—

"Mereka tidak percaya..."

Bersama pacarnya, Draco dan Harry kembali ke tempat mereka jadian. Kamar Kebutuhan. Mereka selalu berusaha ke sini jika ada waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Di asramamu juga tidak ada yang percaya?" tanya Draco ke Harry. Keduanya duduk di sofa panjang yang selalu disediakan ruangan ini.

Harry menjawab dengan perhitungan, "Ron dan yang lainnya tidak. Mereka hanya tertawa tapi..."

"...ada yang percaya?" sambung Draco dengan terkejut.

"Hermione..." Angguk Harry. "Dia bilang kalau dia merasa kita sedikit berbeda dari biasanya dan dia curiga sejak aku menghabiskan waktu ke sini terus."

"Hmm...ternyata Granger tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran saja," komentar Draco.

"Ya..." Harry tersenyum bangga mendengar Draco terdengar memuji Hermione.

"Terus mana?"

Harry bingung, "Apanya?"

"Coklat Valentine untukku mana?" tanya Draco seraya tangannya terarah ke Harry.

"Hah?" Mukanya memerah.

Draco mengangkat satu alis, tersenyum menggoda, "Kau punya coklat untukku 'kan?"

"K-kok tahu?"

"Tahu dong, aku 'kan pacarmu," Draco mencium pipi Harry. "Lagian mukamu tuh tertulis jelas 'mau kasih coklat ke pacar' lho."

Harry tertawa panik menyembunyikan malu yang meraja, "Gak mungkin!"

Tangan Draco mendesak meski si empunya sedikit tertawa, "Coklatku."

"Iya, iya," Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan sebuah benda kecil dari kantong celana. Diarahkannya tongkat sihirnya pada benda tersebut yang sekejab ke ukuran normal. "Ini coklatnya, Yang Mulia," canda Harry memberikan ke Draco.

"Pemberian diterima, Rakyat Jelata," senyum Draco puas membuka kotak berisikan beberapa coklat berbentuk hati lalu mengambil satu dari dalam. Memakannya dan ia terkejut rasanya sangat enak, "Tidak buruk." Dan terus memakan dengan lahap yang menunjukkan bahwa ia suka dengan coklat ini.

"Aku buat sendiri di dapur Hogwarts," kata Harry dengan senyum senang karena Draco menyukainya. "Itu susah buatnya."

"Bukannya ada Peri Rumah di sana?"

"Ya, makanya itu susah. Mereka mau bantu terus tapi kularang," Harry menghela nafas. "Hei, coklat untukku mana?" Pinta Harry.

Draco hanya mengerling, "Coklat?"

"Kau tidak punya coklat untukku?" Tanya Harry dengan curiga dan bersidekap. Draco menjawab, "Giliranmu nanti White Day."

"Ap—" protes Harry terpotong oleh Draco yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan memasukkan lidah dengan coklat buatan Harry tadi. Secara naluri, lidah si Gryffindor mencicipi coklat itu dan akhirnya bergelut dengan lidah si Slytherin. Rasa manis menyebar ke seluruh mulut.

Draco bisa merasakan bibir Harry membentuk senyuman dan itu membuatnya juga tersenyum begitu tangan Harry melingkari leher. Keduanya memperdalam ciuman dengan suka cita. Ditambah rasa manis yang merebak menjadikan pagutan bibir mereka lebih berasa. Mereka suka sekali menikmati ciuman seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari rasa bibir orang yang dicintai.

Membiarkan tubuhnya terdorong hingga berbaring di sofa, Harry mengelus rambut pirang dengan lembut. Draco yang berada di atas tubuh Harry masih terus mendominasi ciuman mereka sebelum pelan-pelan memisahkan bibir. Tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu coklat dariku, Potter."

Harry tertawa.


	4. Bagaimana kalau kita coba?

Harry terengah memasuki Kamar Kebutuhan, "Ma-maaf, aku telat..."

"Tenang, aku cuma pikir aku dicampakkan," sindir Draco dengan cemberut seraya Harry akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya di atas sofa sambil mengatur nafas. "Mungkin lain kali," canda Harry sambil tertawa. Draco dengan kesal menyentil dahi Harry di luka petirnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau telat?" Draco yang sudah kangen Harry merangkul bahu si Gryffindor dan mencium pelipis pacarnya.

Pipi Harry memerah tapi dia selalu menikmati afeksi dari Draco. Memang ejekan selalu dikeluarkan si Slytherin sekalipun mereka sudah pacaran tapi Draco tidak segan menunjukkan rasa sayang kepada Harry. Cara paling klasik sih seperti mereka tingkat 3 dulu, melalui origami. Tidak hanya di kelas tapi juga di Aula Besar. Teman mereka yang lain mengira dan selalu menganggap bahwa origami tersebut berisikan cemoohan untuk Harry dari Draco maka mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, Harry tersenyum sambil menceritakan, "Tadi Parvati sama Lavender cegat aku pas selesai kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib terus mau ke sini. Mereka ada PR dari kelas Telaah Muggle tentang sistem pernikahan _Muggle_."

"Kenapa mereka tidak bertanya ke Granger? Kau 'kan tidak mengambil kelas Telaah Muggle?" Draco bingung.

Harry tertawa, "Mereka sudah nanya tapi penjelasan Hermione terlalu detail dan mereka jadi hilang fokus apa yang mau ditulis. Makanya mereka nanya ke aku untuk versi singkatnya."

"Memang bagaimana para _muggle_ menikah?" Tanya Draco. Harry menjelaskan secara umum yang diketahuinya. Dari cara melamar sampai sumpah pernikahan. Komentar Draco adalah kaget, "Cuma begitu? Semudah itu?"

"Ya, memang," Harry mengangguk.

Draco tertegun dan terdiam untuk waktu cukup lama. Harry menyadari lalu jadi khawatir kenapa pacarnya diam tiba-tiba. "Draco? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" ajak Draco.

"Hah?" Harry bingung. "Coba apa?"

Ia makin bingung begitu Draco senyum penuh arti terus mengajaknya berdiri dan sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi sebuah taman kecil dengan bunga lili. Terkesiap oleh itu, Harry melihat sekeliling dengan heran campur kagum sebelum pandangannya kembali ke Draco, "Apa ya—"

Namun, kata-kata mati di lidah Harry begitu mendapati Draco berlutut satu kaki didepannya. Kedua permata senada emerald terbelalak. Kelabu kembar Draco menatapnya dalam dan serius ketika tangan kanan Harry digenggam hangat oleh tangan kiri si Slytherin.

"Semua penyihir mengetahui kisahmu dan aku pun begitu sejak aku bisa mengingat. Bertahun aku melampiaskan kesalku padamu yang menolak ajakan pertemananku dulu tapi sekarang... kau kekasihku," Draco tersenyum lembut. Dia membuka telapak tangan kanannya untuk diarahkan ke Harry. Terdapat cincin bertanda keluarga Malfoy yang selalu dipakai Draco di sana.

Ia memakai cincin tersebut di jari tengah sebelah kanan sejak mereka tingkat tiga. Harry menyadari itu. Dibesarkan oleh bibinya yang manusia biasa, ia tidak tahu apa arti cincin tersebut bagi pewaris di sebuah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Lambang resmi yang bisa dipakai sebagai identitas sebagai pewaris dari keluarga tersebut mempunyai mantra pelindung otomatis bagi si pemakai. Secara tradisi, biasanya diberikan kepada anak yang menjadi pewaris karena dengan cincin itu bisa mengakses berbagai hal sebagaimana hak si pewaris. Seperti memasuki _vault_ di Gringotts, penangkal yang hanya bisa ditembus keluarga dan sebagainya.

"Kita dalam situasi tak menentu dan mungkin saja waktu yang kita punya sedikit," alis Draco mengkerut, diikuti oleh Harry. Mereka dalam perang dan berada di pihak berbeda. Keduanya sadar akan hal itu meski tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara verbal seolah dengan begitu mereka bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan yang menghantui sedari dulu. Kedua mata Harry mulai berair mendengar Draco berkata, "Tapi, kau memberikan waktumu untukku."

Kelopaknya berkedip cepat seraya air yang tergenang mulai menghalangi pandangan saat Draco melanjutkan tersenyum percaya diri, "Aku tahu aku seharusnya berterima kasih dan tidak meminta lebih, tapi, hei, aku ya aku. Kapan terlihat aku tidak mendapat yang aku mau?" Harry tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Dan aku ingin memilikimu. Sebentar pun tak apa," ucap Draco sangat pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik. Sejak dia mengakui perasaan yang dia miliki terhadap Harry bukanlah seperti saingan pada umumnya, Draco bergelut dengan kenyataan bahwa yang mencuri hatinya adalah Harry Potter. Persetan dengan publik, yang menjadi masalah adalah Pangeran Kegelapan. Keterikatannya dengan pewaris Slytherin nyaris membuat Draco mundur untuk melepas Harry. Jika saja mereka masih musuhan, mungkin dia bisa. Tapi... setelah mengenal Harry, merasakan kebaikan hatinya, menikmati tawa renyah yang selalu ia rekam dalan benaknya, mendapati cinta dari pandangan sehijau padang rumput nan indah... bagaimana bisa Draco melepaskannya begitu saja?

"Jika umurku ditakdirkan tidak panjang," Harry menggeleng keras dengan air mata mengalir di pipi, "aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, Harry."

"Dra...co..." Suara Harry tercekat. Dia terisak sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter."

Ditengah isakannya, Harry tersenyum. Draco bertanya lembut. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Itu pertanyaan paling berat untuk dijawab saat ini.

Tidak hanya bagi Harry tapi juga bagi Draco. Sekalipun memang perasaan mereka berdua seserius itu, kondisi perang tak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersatu. Bahkan satu sekolah tidak percaya mereka pacaran meski mereka sudah mengakuinya. Waktu pacaran yang dimiliki mereka memang baru sebentar tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu benar. Tidak terasa salah karena posisi mereka di perang berbeda. Namun, seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, keduanya sadar bahwa ini mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama. Bukan karena perasaan mereka berbeda tapi situasi yang memisahkan.

Justru karena tahu itu, karena waktu mereka hanya sebentar, kenapa tidak mereka mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan di masa depan mereka tapi mungkin tak akan bisa? Dan Draco ingin menikahi Harry. Pewaris keluarga Potter itu mengerti. Dia pun menginginkan hal yang sama, maka ia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau," senyum Harry, mengulurkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang kemudian dipasangkan cincin keluarga Malfoy oleh Draco.

Mereka berdua memandang cincin itu dengan senyum setelah Draco berdiri. Harry melirik ke tunangannya dan memandang penuh cinta. Siapa sangka bahwa Draco Malfoy yang selalu mencemooh tentang _muggle_ sekarang melamar Harry Potter dengan tradisi _muggle_? Harry sangat tersentuh karena ia tahu seberapa tidak sukanya Draco sebagaimana para penyihir berdarah murni kolot tentang _muggle_ dan masih dilakukan Slytherin tersebut karena dia tahu Harry memiliki pengetahuan terbatas tentang tradisi pernikahan penyihir. Jika Draco melakukannya ala penyihir, Harry mungkin tidak akan merasakan bagaimana spesialnya. Draco melakukannya untuk Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco Lucius Malfoy," ucap Harry dengan serius.

Wajah bangga terlihat jelas saat Draco membalas, "Sudah seharusnya, aku yang akan menjadi suamimu."

Harry tertawa dan memeluk leher Draco erat setelah menjijit sedikit. Si pirang Slytherin tersenyum dan balas memeluk pinggang Harry dengan sama erat. "Sudah, berhenti menangis, Harry," ledek Draco tajam tapi bibirnya tersenyum bahagia, "Kau baru bertunangan, bukan di pemakaman."

Secara tidak langsung, ini adalah keduanya jika memang Draco tidak memiliki umur panjang. Jadi, Harry membalas, "Ini kan salahmu, Draco..."

Draco terkekeh pilu karena dia tahu maksud Harry, "Itu salahmu menganggap ini salahku." Candaan barusan mengakibatkan Harry menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Draco. Si pirang akhirnya menawarkan seraya menatap sepasang hijau indah dibalik kacamata tersebut sebelum menghapus air mata Harry dengan kedua jempolnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau boleh meminta Weasley untuk jadi _best man_ -mu?"

"Meski dia tidak percaya kita pacaran?" Harry tertawa, ikut merenggangkan pelukannya untuk lebih leluasa bertatapan dengan Draco.

"Itu masalah dia, bukan masalah kita," jawab Draco enteng lalu mencium mesra Harry yang balas mencium dengan penuh cinta.


	5. Drarry!

Ketika memasuki Kamar Kebutuhan, Draco menyadari bahwa Harry sudah di sana. Dia sedang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah dengan dekorasi ruangan berwarna senada. Draco curiga ini tampilan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor karena setiap kali Harry duluan yang datang, ruangannya pasti seperti ini. Sebagaimana jika Draco yang duluan, dia sering membayangkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Semakin mendekati Harry, dia sadar Harry belum menyadari kedatangannya maka Draco membungkuk dari belakang sofa lalu mencium pipi kiri pacarnya dari belakang sebelum menyapa dengan, "Seseorang melamun nih."

Harry terkaget dan menoleh dengan wajah merah ke arah Draco yang memutari sofa untuk duduk disampingnya. "Dra-Draco?!"

"Iyalah, siapa emang yang kau harapkan ke sini?" Sindir Draco. "Atau kau mau nge- _bucin_ sendirian?" Alis si pirang terangkat.

"Ho? Ada seseorang yang belum puas nge- _bucin_ sendirian di Slytherin sepertinya," balas Harry sambil bersidekap. Draco tertawa lalu memeluk Harry dan mencium bibirnya gemas.

Harry ikutan tertawa sebelum mencium balik dan balas memeluk sebelum mereka rebahan di sofa warna Gryffindor dengan posisi kesukaan mereka dimana Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang memeluknya.

"Kurang ya waktu kita duaan, sampai melamun gitu," Goda Draco. Harry tersenyum, "Oh, siapa bilang aku melamun memikirkanmu, Draco?"

"Harry, tidak ada Gryffindor yang pandai bohong," yakin Draco sembari mendengus, "lagipula, dari tadi kau memutar-mutar cincin di jari manismu itu."

Cincin berlambangkan keluarga Malfoy yang diberikan Draco beberapa minggu lalu kepada Harry. Jika mereka berpisah, Draco memberi mantra agar cincin itu terlihat kasat mata meski masih di jari Harry. Memang, sudah jadi kebiasaan Harry memutar cincin itu jika memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Draco meski dia tak pernah mengutarakannya ke pacarnya. Tapi, Draco sadar hal sekecil itu sudah membuat Harry senang. Ia tersenyum.

"Yah, rasanya masih tidak percaya saja kalau kita..." pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya kelu kala menyuarakan dengan canggunng bercampur malu-malu, "...tunangan."

Mendengar nada itu, Draco menoleh ke Harry dengan tersenyum lembut. Meski dia sudah kenal Harry beberapa tahun lalu, bahkan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh dan sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih beberapa waktu, Harry masih saja pemalu dalam beberapa hal. Dibesarkan di lingkungan Slytherin yang selalu tahu keinginan mereka dan menjaga sikap dalam segala hal, kecanggungan Harry dalam hal asrama membawakan angin segar dalam keseharian Draco.

"Siapa sangka orang yang kau tolak berteman di tahun pertama sekarang jadi tunanganmu di tahun keenam?" Draco tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pelan hidung Harry yang memutar bola mata. Nadanya seolah mengeluh tapi canda tak lepas dari air mukanya saat Harry berkata, "Itu lagi, Draco?" Sejak mereka jadian, masih saja Draco menyebut soal pertemanan yang ditolak berada lalu. "Kedengarannya gagal _move on_ lho."

"Potter, kalau aku berhasil, kita tidak bakal nge- _bucin_ sekarang," dengus Draco yakin. Harry berkedip, mengulang kembali perkataan Draco dan menangkap arti kalimat barusan beberapa detik setelah mereka terdiam. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, menumpukan berat di siku untuk menatap Draco yang kini mengangkat alis sambil melihatnya.

"Maksudmu... dari awal kita masuk Hogwarts..." Mata hijaunya terpaku pada perak kembar.

"Ya, kalau berdasarkan orangtuaku—"

"Orangtuamu?!" Kaget Harry sampai dia dalam posisi duduk. "Mereka tahu soal kita?!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Heran Draco. "Setiap musim panas aku pulang, aku hanya menceritakan soal 'Harry Potter begini, Harry Potter begitu' bahkan dalam setiap surat yang kukirimkan kepada mereka pasti ada namamu."

"Serius?" Harry cengo.

"Mereka tidak bodoh, Harry, sebelum aku sadar dengan perasaanku, mereka tahu lebih dulu," tawa Draco.

Harry terdiam bahkan setelah tawa Draco mereda. Menyadari pacaranya cuma diam melihat, Draco tambah heran. Diam kali ini menyiratkan justru ada yang ingin dikatakan Harry, jadi Draco bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Kelopak mata hijaunya berkedip, ia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, hanya..." tawa kecil mengudara, "...ternyata kita sama."

Draco heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Setiap tahun ada kejadian aneh di sini, aku selalu mengaitkannya denganmu. Hermione bilang, setiap tahun aku selalu mencetus 'Malfoy begini, Malfoy begitu' makanya dia tidak heran pas kita jadian," ungkap Harry lalu tertawa.

"Kedengarannya seseorang sudah lama _CDH_ nih," Draco ikut tertawa sebelum mengeratkan pelukan ke Harry yang menaikkan alis. "Bukan seseorang saja, kita berdua 'kan?" Balas Harry dengan menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka penuh sayang.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar yang dibicarakan orang belakang ini?" Tanya Draco. Harry tertawa kecil.

"Malfoy! Kau _nge_ -gosip?" Canda Gryffindor berkacamata tersebut. Draco mengelak, "Itu disebut mencari informasi, Potter."

"Bahasa gaulnya ya _nge_ -gosip."

"Disebut bodoh kalau tidak tahu sesuatu."

Harry menggelengkan kepala masih sedikit tertawa, "Oke, oke, jadi apa gosipnya? Aku jarang bicara dengan orang yang bukan temanku."

Alis Draco naik satu dengan elegan.

"Atau yang bukan pacarku," koreksi Harry dengan tersenyum sayang. "Bukan tentang aku 'kan?" Tanya Harry curiga karena dia sadar sejak tahun lalu namanya tak terlalu bekembang harum layaknya sebelum Turnamen Triwizard.

"Itu dia, biasanya orang membicarakanmu tapi ini... aku tidak tahu siapa. Mereka menyebutkan sebuah nama dan terdengar sangat mengidolakan nama ini. Terlebih cewek-cewek. Bentuk Klub Penggemar segala."

"Hmm, memang siapa nama yang disebut-sebut?"

"Drarry."

Kedua mata hijau Harry berkedip beberapa saat. Memiringkan kepala selagi mengingat-ingat siapa orang bernama tersebut namun tak ada satupun yang muncul di pemikiran. "Siapa ya?" Gumamnya.

"Ya 'kan? Aku hapal semua anak Slytherin tapi tidak ada yang bernama itu. Di Gryffindor tidak ada?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku juga hapal anak Gryffindor dan yakin tidak pernah dengar nama itu di asramaku."

Draco menghela nafas, "Aku cek di catatan Prefek, tidak ada murid dengan nama itu di Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff."

"Pemain Quidditch?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban, "Aku cek di majalah juga bukan. Siapa coba yang lebih banyak skandal untuk dibicarakan dari Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup?"

"Hei!" Harry merengut sambil mencubit pipi pacarnya.

"Pikir deh, namamu 'ka—" Draco mendadak terdiam seketika pemahaman memasuki diri. Harry ikutan diam. "Draco?"

"Harry?" Perak kembar menatap dalam sepasang zamrud hijau.

"Ya?"

"Itu dia! Nama."

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Drarry!"

Draco menatap Harry tanpa berkedip seolah melakukan telepati yang belum dimengerti si Gryffindor. Ia masih tidak paham sampai dia mengulang-ulang antara 'nama' dan 'drarry' di kepalanya. Dipikirkannya terus sampai kesimpulan didapat! Matanya terbelalak lebar!

"Draco dan—" Harry menunjuk wajah pacarnya. Draco mengangguk sebelum melengkapi kalimat terputus barusan, "—Harry."

Gryffindor berkacamata itu cengo.

"Nama kita..."

"...digabungkan jadinya 'Drarry'."

Entah ini jenius tingkat dewa atau _absurd_ tak ketolongan, mereka berdua tidak tahu.

_Speechless_.


	6. Diminta

Ketika memasuki Kamar Kebutuhan, Harry tersenyum lebar mendapati Draco sudah menunggunya. Mempercepat langkah, Harry mendekati Draco yang tadinya duduk di sofa kini berdiri menyambut. Namun, begitu kakinya berhenti di depan Draco yang tersenyum, Harry menyadari keanehan yang justru melunturkan senyumnya sendiri.

Ada yang beda.

Tangan yang siap memeluk Harry memang terbuka. Senyum yang terlukis tiap bertemu memang ada. Perak kembar menatap rindu penuh cinta hadir di sana. Akan tetapi, terdapat sinar berbeda dari tatapan pujaanya. Begitupun dengan suaranya yang memanggil mesra, "Harry..."

Ada kesedihan yang terpapar nyata.

"Draco... ada apa?" Tanya Harry khawatir, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Draco.

Lama pewaris Malfoy tak menjawab, hanya mendekap Harry seolah tak ingin melepas. Ia menghirup aroma kekasihnya pelan dan mengisi ingatan akan kehangatan kekasih tercinta. Menjauhkan sedikit wajah mereka sebelum menatap Harry lekat-lekat, Draco nampak sedih. Lalu, ia mengecup bibir Harry.

Pelan dan lama.

Menikmati rasa manis yang hanya ditemukannya setiap kali mencium Harry. Draco mengulurkan lidahnya menelusuri bibir Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup bagaikan menggoda yang empunya dengan sangat piawai. Harry membuka bibirnya, menyambut lidah Draco masuk untuk bergelut dengan lidahnya. Keduanya memperat pelukan mereka. Dengan kedua mata tertutup, mereka menikmati pergulatan lidah untuk mendominasi yang berujung dengan kalahnya Harry dan menangnya Draco. Ia menyapukan lidahnya untuk memetakan daerah kekuasaanya di mulut Harry yang tak sanggup menahan desah berisikan hasrat.

Harry bisa merasakan Draco tersenyum sebelum menarik diri perlahan. Ketika keduanya membuka mata yang secara otomatis tertutup tatkala berciuman, pipi Harry memerah dan mereka terengah akibat ciuman berhasrat barusan. Senyum yang terlukis di bibir Draco menyiratkan betapa bangganya dia bisa membuat Harry terpana namun tak lama sebab tatapannya menjadi sendu begitu ia membingkai wajah Harry penuh kasih.

Perubahan drastis itu tak luput dari Harry yang jadi bingung.

"Draco?" Jemarinya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang berada di pipi. "Ada apa?"

Kelabu kembar menatap sepasang emerald untuk waktu lama.

Perasaan Harry tidak enak dalam keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Draco tidak menjawab segera dan itu saja sudah menjadi petunjuk bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi atau akan terjadi di luar tatapannya yang terlihat murung. Harry menahan nafas, takut bersuara sebab nalurinya mengatakan dia akan mendapat kabar buruk sebelum Draco mengkonfirmasi dengan...

"Aku diminta pulang ke manor Libur Paskah lusa."

Harry membeku. Emerald kembarnya terbelalak.

Suara Draco tak lebih dari bisikan tapi mampu membawa jantung Harry berdetak cemas tidak karuan. Tanpa perlu penjelasan tambahan, dari tatapan penuh makna kekasihnya, dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan. Pulang ke rumah. Itu memang terdengar biasa namun dari hasil penyeledikkannya di awal tahun mengawasi gerak-gerik Draco, dia tahu ini bukan liburan biasa. Ia sadar kalimat yang digunakan Draco barusan.

_Diminta_.

Ini bukan keinginan Draco untuk pulang. Ada permintaan dari orang 'rumah' yang mengharapkan kehadirannya dan indikasi yang diberikan pewaris Malfoy adalah ia tidak bisa menolak. Jika ibunya sendiri atau bahkan ayahnya yang meminta, Draco tidak akan memasang wajah murung tak berkesudahan ataupun berat memberitahu Harry sebagaimana barusan dia beritakan. Ada seseorang yang punya kekuasaan diluar keluarga Malfoy dan terkait dengan Harry yang meminta kehadiran Draco. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di pikiran Potter muda dan ia langsung memucat.

Ketakutan mulai terpeta di muka Harry.

"Hei, hei," Draco langsung memeluknya erat. Tangan kirinya di pinggang Harry sementara yang kanan memeluk bahunya. Menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan intensitas tinggi sebagai aksi menenangkan saat dirasakanya badan Harry bergetar bersamaan pemahaman akan situasi mulai meraja.

" _Dia_... .. ."

Ia tak sanggup melengkapi pertanyaannya sekalipun setelah kejadian tahun lalu di Kementrian Sihir... dengan terlibatnya Malfoy Senior... Harry dan teman-temannya menduga kalau-kalau Pangeran Kegelapan berada di...

Draco tidak menjawab melainkan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Harry seraya mengeratkan dekapannya dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Harry. Vibrasi dari tubuh tinggi kekasihnya menyuarakan dalam diam bahwa Draco pun merasakan yang Harry rasakan. Harry mengeratkan pelukan dengan menutup mata rapat.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Harry.

Kehilangan Sirius di tahun kemarin merupakan pukulan berat baginya. Sosok ayah sekaligus orang yang bisa dianggapnya keluarga. Memikirkan bahwa dia akan kehilangan Draco juga membuat Harry sangat ketakutan. Mereka memang belum resmi menikah dan menjadi keluarga tapi indikasi hubungan ini mengarah ke sana. Bagi Harry, keluarga adalah segala-galanya. Satu yang utama diinginkan Harry lebih dari apapun.

Mereka berdua permintaan barusan tak bisa dilakukan tanpa kematian seseorang dari keluarga Malfoy.

Draco meregangkan pelukan, memberi jarak wajah mereka untuk menatap Harry dengan seksama. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Draco tak berkeinginan membeberkan atau menegaskan posisinya secara verbal. Sementara Harry tak tahu apa dia siap untuk menerima konfirmasi dari praduganya selama ini. Yang manapun, terdapat kesepakatan tanpa kata di antara mereka bahwa Draco tahu kalau Harry tahu mengenai hal yang sama-sama mereka tak pernah lisankan satu sama lain.

Ia membelai lembut pipi Harry dengan sayang sekalipun pandangannya sedih. Alih-alih merespon ataupun menolak permintaan kekasihnya, Draco memilih mencium kening Harry sambil mendekapnya erat dan mengungkapkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry..."

Air mata menetes dari sepasang emerald di balik kacamata. Ada ketakutan tak terkatakan yang merebak dalam dada untuk kekasihnya. Ia balas memeluk. Erat. Tak ingin melepas.

"Aku mencintamu, Draco..."


	7. Kita ini apa?

**Pertengkaran terbesar mereka—**

Dimulai dari pertanyaan Harry beberapa hari setelah Draco kembali pasca Liburan Paskah.

Tak dipungkiri betapa lega hati Harry masih bisa bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Namun, tak berarti itu menghapuskan semua malam tanpa tidur selama Draco pergi. Memikirkan bahwa mereka mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi. Dia didera pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Mereka harus membicarakan ini.

"Draco, boleh aku bertanya?" Nada datar Harry membuat Draco menoleh ke sisi kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sofa kesayangan mereka di Ruang Kebutuhan. Entah berapa ratus kali mereka sudah curi waktu untuk bisa bersama. Semakin mendekati akhir tahun, Draco semakin merasa tegang dengan tugas yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan. Begitu pun Harry, semakin hari semakin memantapkan hati untuk menjalani takdirnya setelah latihan khususnya dari Dumbledore. Masing-masing hanya melihat kematian sebagai akhir yang dekat.

Harry masih tidak terbayang bagaimana dia yang masih 16 tahun harus menang dari Pangeran Kegelapan yang beberapa dekade lebih tua, berpengalaman bahkan kembali dari kematian. Persetan dengan orang yang yakin dia terpilih untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Mereka bisa bilang begitu karena bukan mereka yang terbebani takdir terkutuk milik Harry.

Terpilih apanya, justru Harry merasa dia tak punya pilihan. Kesempatan memilih direnggut tanpa mengindahkan perasaan atau pemikiran yang mereka sebut-sebut "Terpilih".

Karena itu, ia membuat pilihan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak 'bersama'ku?"

Kelabu kembar milik Draco melebar. Ia membeku mendengar penuduhan tersirat di balik pertanyaan Harry. Jelas ini tak bisa diartikan secara harfiah karena sekarang mereka duduk berdampingan. Bersama. Pacaran selama beberapa bulan. Berdua. Meski di luar menganggap ini semua canda selain beberapa orang yang menilik lebih dalam dari sekedar ucapan semata. Keduanya tak menutupi perasaan satu sama lain yang lebih dari sekedar asa.

Tidak.

Satu hal yang tak pernah mereka bahas, sebut atau bahkan menyuarakan selama mereka bersama karena itu akan memberi izin hal ini untuk hadir antara mereka sekalipun dunia sekitar selalu mengingatkan. Kesepakatan bersama tanpa kata agar tak pernah memberikan izin tersebut pun putus karena pertanyaan barusan.

"Jangan bodoh," Draco mengerutkan alis, membuang muka.

Harry tahu bahwa Draco mengerti arti pertanyaannya bukan menginginkan kejelasan denotasi. Ia tahu beberapa kejadian yang menimpa beberapa orang di tahun INI merupakan perbuatan kekasihnya. Ada sesuatu yang diemban Draco sekalipun Slytherin satu ini tak pernah mengutarakan. Apapun itu, perasaan Harry tidak enak. Yah, tak ada satu hal pun yang berkaitan dengan Voldemort membuat perasaanya enak.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke 'tempat'ku?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Harry," Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Gryffindor berkacamata ini menguatkan pilihan agar tidak luluh dengan pandangan kekasihnya. Harry tak bisa memendam kekhawatirannya sendiri lagi. Dia terus kepikiran dengan seiring bertambahnya kejadian-kejadian menimpa Hogwarts serta kelas khususnya dengan Dumbledore.

"Kenapa tidak kau t—"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Draco.

Harry terdiam. Ia menekuk wajah dan melotot marah kepada Draco yang membalas dengan intensitas setara.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku," desis Draco dengan serius. "Ini hidupku. Ini keputusanku."

"Kalau begitu kita ini apa?" Harry mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke jarak antara mereka. "Yang kita lakukan ini apa? Aku tak berhak untuk mencemaskanmu? Begitu?" Nada tenangnya melonjak, "Terus aku ini apa?! PENGISI WAKTU LUANG? ITU SAJAKAH!?" Harry berang.

Draco memalingkan wajah dan tegak tanpa menjawab. Harry pun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau pertanyakan itu sekarang?" Tuduh Draco. Terluka oleh perkataan kekasihnya. "Kau menyesal menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Aku?" Harry bernada tak percaya. "Bukannya kau yang tak mau mendengarkanku karena aku ini tidak berarti bagimu?!"

Draco membalikkan badan dengan cepat, menatap Harry penuh amarah. "Ini serius?" Nadanya tak menutupi cemooh seolah dia tak percaya akan pendengarannya. "Berapa sih usiamu? Kau berpikir hanya karena aku mencintaimu lantas aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu? Hah? Itu maumu?"

Harry terdiam, maka Draco melanjutkan, "Kau tidak bisa menuntutku berubah menjadi orang lain yang sesuai keinginanmu. Melakukan semua permintaanmu hingga kehilangan prinsipku... cara hidupku selama ini sebelum aku bertemu denganmu terlepas itu baik atau tidak. Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa diatur-atur. Kita ini dalam hubungan. Bukan penjajahan! Apa kau tidak familiar dengan yang namanya kompromi?! Hah?!" Ia menunjuk ke Harry. "Apa aku pernah memintamu melepas gelar Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup? PERNAH?! TIDAK!"

"Kau pikir ITU KEINGINANKU? Kau pikir aku tak pernah berharap sebaliknya? KAU PIKIR AKU MINTA JADI ANAK YANG BERTAHAN HIDUP?"

"Kalau begitu, BANGUN! Ini REALITA! Bukan KARANGAN CERITA!"

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu, Dra—"

"Tidak! Kau mendesakku memilih, memaksakan pendapatmu dan tidak memikirkan posisiku," Draco menggelengkan kepala. Tawaran Harry terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan tapi Draco tahu kenyataan tidak semanis rangkaian kata yang apik bak fiksi. Kenyataanya mereka berdiri di pijakan dengan api di sekitar. Pilihan maju ataupun mundur berakibat fatal. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Draco mundur sementara Harry melangkah maju, "Aku mengerti posisimu, Draco. Karena itu aku mau memberimu solusi."

"Mengerti?" Draco meninggikan suara lagi, "Solusi? Ini yang kau sebut solusi? Dengan memintaku memilih antara kau dan orangtuaku?"

"Aku tidak memintamu memilih," di mata Harry, pilihan yang baik sudah jelas.

Draco kembali mundur menjauh dari Harry dengan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau yang tidak punya orangtua tak mengerti posisiku." Lalu ia berbalik, menggumamkan dengan nada dingin meski setetes air mata jatuh di pipi, "Jangan memaksakan seekor ular meninggalkan caranya merayap untuk berdiri berlari seperti singa," dan pergi meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

"Draco!" Namun, pintu Ruang Kebutuhan telah tertutup. Membelenggu Harry seorang di dalam.

Dada penuh sesak akan kesedihan tak tertahankan merubuhkan kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak hingga lututnya jatuh ke lantai sebelum ia terisak-isak. "Sial! Draco..." Air mata mengalir deras tak terkendali. Memang ia tumbuh besar tanpa orangtua. Anggaplah ia tak mengerti aspek tersebut... namun... ketiadaan sosok orangtua menjadikan Harry sangat medambakan sosok orang-orang untuk dikasihi dan Draco menempati posisi tertinggi saat ini.

Harry telah kehilangan masa kecilnya, orangtuanya, dan walinya (secara langsung maupun tidak) karena Voldemort. Pewaris keluarga Malfoy sudah menempati setengah hidup Harry sejak usia 11 tahun dan meski hitungan bulan mereka menjalin kasih... Draco telah menjadi separuh nafas Harry untuk bisa hidup.

Itu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Draco.

**— diakhiri dengan adu mantra berujung pertumpahan darah oleh _sectumsempra_.**


	8. Maafkan aku

Draco, terbaring di ranjang mendengar suara isak tangis yang dicoba diredam namun gagal. Perlahan ia membuka mata untuk mendapati kalau dia ada di sqlah satu ranjang Sayap Rumah Sakit. Sekeliling ranjang tertutup tirai putih. Tak ada orang dan dari minimnya cahaya di luar jendela, Draco memperkirakan ini tengah malam. Namun, isakan itu masih ada. Datang dari sisi kanan ranjang.

Masih dengan posisi didalam selimut, Draco menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan di mana suara itu berasal. Bibirnya memanggil satu nama, "Ha...rry?"

Seketika, Harry muncul.

Melepas Jubah Tak Kasatmata. Air mata jatuh deras dari mata hijaunya yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Suaranya bergetar menyuarakan, "Ma-maafkan aku, Draco... aku... aku tidak tahu mantra itu... bi-bisa membunuhmu..." nafasnya tercekat. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melukaimu... sungguh... percayalah! Maafkan aku...!"

Tak pernah Draco melihat Harry menangis dengan sangat sedih begini. Harry seorang pribadi yang tegar, kuat, berani dan baik hati. Dikejar-kejar bayangan Pangeran Kegelapan, tak membuat Harry menangis ketakutan di sudut. Berulang kali menghadapi musuh secara langsung ataupun yang terhubung erat dengan si Pangeran Kegelapan, tak membuat Harry hilang kepercayaan pada orang. Tak memiliki orang tua, tak membuat Harry kehilangan hati untuk cinta. Dan kini... ia terlihat rapuh karena melukai Draco secara tidak sengaja.

  
Jujur, dia tak berpikir Harry akan terpengaruh dengan kondisinya ini. Mereka berdua tengah emosi ketika bertemu di toilet lantai dua sebelum beradu mantra. Bahkan Draco sendiri nyaris melemparkan crusiatus ke Harry. Ia begitu tertekan. Ketika mantra Harry mengenai dirinya mengakibatkan bersimbah darah, Draco pikir ini keputusan Harry. Untuk menganggap Draco musuh setelah pertengkaran besar mereka. Secara tidak langsung mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Setidaknya... itu yang dipikirkan Draco si ambang maut seraya samar-samar mendengar suara Professor Snape memberi pertolongan pertama. Namun... melihat Harry tersedu sedan meminta maaf... nampaknya dia salah.

Kelabu kembar terasa panas. Genangan air terkumpul mengaburkan pandangan sebelum setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi.

Draco percaya yang dikatakan Harry sebab Gryffindor satu ini mengenakan perasaannya di baju. Tanpa penyaringan atau manipulasi. Betapa lega hatinya mengetahui ternyata Harry masih peduli setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin. Berada di pihak berbeda sekalipun, Draco jelas sama sekali tak menganggap Harry musuh. Kekasihnya. Tunangannya. Harry-nya.

"Harry..." Draco mengulurkan tangan ke remaja bermata hijau tersebut.

Segera Harry mendekat dan menyambut tangan Draco. Membiarkan tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Membagi perasaan bahwa mereka sama-sama masih saling mencintai walaupun kecelakaaan terjadi. Draco membawa tangan Harry ke dadanya, di atas luka yang mungkin membekas. Keduanya bertukar pandang penuh kepahitan. Jelas, cinta ada di antara mereka. Dan, itu agak menenangkan Harry meski air matanya masih mengalir.

"Aku juga minta maaf..."

Draco mengucapkannya sangat pelan tapi heningnya malam membantu Harry mendengar dan itu membuatnya kaget. Ia tidak mengerti karena dia tidak terluka fisik justru Harry yang melukai Draco dengan parah. Melihat ketidakmengertian Harry, Draco menjelaskan, "Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sementara aku menghakimimu tidak memikirkan perasaanku."

Barulah Harry mengerti bahwa Draco membicarakan pertengkaran mereka di Kamar Kebutuhan. Draco baru mengerti betapa penting dirinya bagi Harry melihat tangisan Harry barusan. Harry Potter yang diakui lawan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan tidak menangis tanpa alasan. Harry menggigit bibir sebelum bertanya dengan pura-pura ngambek, "Kau sadar... baru sekarang?"

"Ya," senyum Draco tipis, "Maaf."

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Lama."

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Menghapus air mata masing-masing. Membiarkan perasaan mereka terpancar di mata tanpa tertutupi. Hanya... pandangan Draco terasa lebih berat. Ada yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Keduanya tahu pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Maka, Harry diam menunggu. Menggunakan tangannya yang bebas menyisir surai pirang keperakan selembut sutra penuh kasih. Draco menutup mata menikmati. Sedikit tak diketahui Harry, tidak sembarang orang dibiarkan Draco menyentuh rambut kebanggannya. Hanya orang tertentu dan tentu istimewa bagi Draco. Harry hanya tahu Draco sangat memperhatikan penampilan, meski itu tak pernah bisa dimengertinya yang tumbuh besar tanpa peduli penampilan.

"Harry... Boleh aku bertanya?" Draco membuka kembali matanya dan menatap hijau kembar.

Draco menggunakan nada yang sama dengan Harry ketika Gryffindor satu itu memulai pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu. Melihat astmosfir mereka yang tadi sudah saling minta maaf, Harry ragu Draco mau memulai pertengkaran baru antara mereka. Ada maksud lain dari itu. Harry menggangguk hati-hati.

"Antara melepaskanku menjadi musuh atau nyawa Granger dan Weasley terancam... mana yang kau pilih?" Draco bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Harry membeku.

Dia tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Draco mempertanyakan itu. Bahkan dia tak mau membayangkannya. Dia menjawab tegas, "Tidak ada. Karena aku memilih yang ketiga. Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian bertiga."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Bodoh. Sudah kuduga 'kau akan bilang begitu." Ia membawa tangan Harry yang digenggamnya dari tadi ke bibir. Mencium telapak tangan Harry penuh sayang sebelum menatap Harry lagi. Dengan serius. Senyum sudah hilang tak hanya dari kasatmata bahkan dari nada Draco. Harry tahu ini tak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Harry, kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku yakin kau mengerti situasi kita saat ini dan kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku tahu kau Granger dan Weasley lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagimu. Mereka bagaikan saudara. Kau sendiri yang memberi impresi begitu padaku. Kuakui, keberanianmu mengagumkan. Aku sama sekali tak meragukan itu. Tapi, perlu kau sadari kadang kenyataan tak memberikan pilihan yang bisa dipilih semudah kita membalikkan telapak tangan."

Kelabu kembar tak berkedip kala mempertanyakan, "Antara saudaramu dan aku, mana yang pilih untuk diselamatkan?"

Hening di antara mereka terasa mencekik Harry.

Dia mengerti maksud Draco bahwa dia harus siap dalam segala pilihan yang diambil saat berhadapan dengan situasi di luar perkiraan. Itu pilihan berat. "A-aku..." Lidah Harry kelu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat namun dia masih tak bisa menjawab. Dia kenal Ron, Hermione dan Draco di saat awal masuk Hogwarts. Dia tahu mereka bertiga untuk waktu yang sama. Walaupun 5 tahun pertama selalu berseteru, Harry juga selalu memperhatikan Draco dari jauh. Menjalin kasih beberapa bulan belakangan lebih membukakan mata Harry. Tapi...

...Ron dan Hermione selalu berada di sisinya. Terlebih dalam menghadapi Voldemort. Dia mencintai Draco tapi seandainya situasi memaksa... Harry...

Draco menyadari pilihan Harry begitu wajahnya terlihat bersalah. Alih-alih marah, Draco justru tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu sekali apa yang akan dipilih Harry dan dia tak menyalahkannya sama sekali. "Draco, aku..." Harry semakin bingung.

"Aku tahu," ucap Draco pelan. "Tidak apa, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Harry."

"Tapi, aku..."

Draco memotong, "Itu juga pilihanku untuk pertanyaanmu kemarin."

Harry terdiam.

Emerald kembar terbelalak di balik kacamata bundar. Baru dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Draco yang menerangkan, "Bukan aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak ingin berada di 'pihak'mu, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan orangtuaku. Bagaimanapun... mereka keluargaku." Dia menambahkan, "Seperti kau yang akan melindungi Weasley dan Granger karena mereka keluarga bagimu."

Harry kembali menitikkan air mata saat Draco tersenyum, "Keluarga... segalanya bagimu, bukan?"

Memang dia tidak menceritakan secara detail tentang keluarga pamannya tapi Harry yang tak punya orangtua sangat mendambakan memiliki keluarga besar. Draco tidak menanyakan secara detail tentang keluarga muggle Harry karena yang ditanya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meski begitu, Draco menangkap kesan bahwa Harry tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka sehingga dia lebih menganggap sahabatnyalah keluarganya.

"Aku benar 'kan? Cium dong," canda Draco untuk mencairkan suasana. Harry tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepala tapi mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium Draco. Mereka berciuman lembut seolah sama-sama ingin menikmati selama mungkin yang mereka bisa. Begitu perlahan saling melepas, Draco memandang Harry dalam. Waktu yang dimilikinya di Hogwarts tidak lama lagi. Cuma saat ini dia bisa memiliki Harry.

"Ayo, menikah."


	9. Menikah

"Menikah?" Harry terkejut.

"Menikah," Draco mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi akhir tahun pelajaran..." dan sudah waktunya untuk melakukan agenda dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

"...sebelum liburan musim panas."

Seketika itu juga, Harry tahu maksud dari omongan Draco. Bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kali mereka bersama. Draco menatap Harry lekat-lekat untuk memetakan wajah kekasihnya dalam ingatan tanpa kurang satupun. Setengah hati... dia yakin bahwa mungkin dia tak akan berumur lama mengingat misi yang diemban tak bisa dilakukannya. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak terkenal dengan kebaikan hati jika ada yang gagal menjalankan misi.

"Kita bisa menikah _ala_ _muggle_ seperti yang kau ceritakan," Draco tidak bisa menikahi Harry dengan cara penyihir yang ribet dan membutuhkan keluarga untuk hadir. Namun, dengan cara _muggle_ pun, keduanya tahu bahwa tanpa saksi, pernikahan itu tidak sah. Hanya akan menjadi momen penting mereka berdua. Draco berbisik, "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku sebagai suamimu, Harry..." _meski tak ada yang tahu_ , dilanjutkannya dalam hati namun Harry bisa merasakannya.

Hijau kembar tergenang air mata tertahan. Dia tidak ingin percaya bahwa Draco mengindikasikan hidupnya tak akan melewati musim panas tahun ini begitu dia kembali ke Manor. Harry menatapnya sedih tanpa menjawab apa-apa jadi Draco bertanya lagi, "Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Harry James Potter?"

Tersenyum kecil, Harry berkata, "Aku mau." Kemudian mencium bibir Draco lagi. Melepas ciuman, Harry mengelus lembut surai pirang Draco dengan penuh kasih. Draco tersenyum, "Datanglah ke Kamar Kebutuhan dengan pakaian pengantin _muggle_."

Harry menaikkan alis, bibir menahan tawa, "Apa itu berarti kau juga akan pakai yang sama?"

" _Kau_ meremehkan pengetahuanku soal _fashion_?" Draco membalas dengan penekanan. Harry tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepala sebelum mencium pipi Draco yang membuat si pirang tersenyum. "Kembali sana ke Gryffindor, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menemuimu di Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Kenapa kita tidak ke sana sekarang sama-sama?" Tanya Harry.

"Dilarang untuk melihat calon pasangan sebelum pernikahan, Potter," Draco mencubit hidung Harry main-main. Harry tertawa, "Ternyata kau tahu juga, Malfoy."

"Tentu saja!" Draco melepas Harry, "Pergilah, jangan terlambat datang." Harry meninggalkan Draco dan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dengan Jubah Tak Kasatmata. Meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Dia termenung menatap langit-langit sebelum terdengar suara sibakan jubah. Melirik ke sumber suara, Draco bertatapan dengan Severus Snape. Mereka bertukar pandang lama tanpa ada yang bersuara.

"Keputusan yang gegabah, Malfoy," Snape mendekati ranjang anak didiknya yang kini duduk.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Professor," balas Draco dengan sarkastik. Draco membuka selimut dan mulai berdiri.

"Aku tidak mengira seorang Slytherin akan mengambil langkah drastis seperti Gryffindor."

"Ada resiko di setiap langkah, Proffesor. Kenapa tidak aku memanfaatkan jika bisa mendapatkan yang kuinginkan?" Draco melirik dingin ke Kepala Asrama-nya. "Bukankah Slytherin cenderung memilih jalan menghalalkan segala cara untuk tujuannya?"

Snape terdiam dan mereka kembali mengunci pandangan.

"Apa kau akan melaporkanku?"

Berhadapan, mereka berdua tahu yang dimaksud Draco adalah Pangeran Kegelapan bukan Dumbledore. Snape diam beberapa sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku memiliki Janji Tak Terpatahkan dengan Narcissa untuk membantumu."

Draco tahu itu. Secara tak langsung, Snape menjawab bahwa dia tak akan melaporkan romansa Draco. Sekaligus teringat posisinya yang mengorbankan kehidupannya untuk seseorang yang dikasihinya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk tujuan. Itu membungkam mulutnya. Bahkan di saat Draco bertanya, "Apa kau mau menjadi saksi pernikahanku, Professor Snape?"

—000—

Harry membuka pintu Kamar Kebutuhan untuk dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tak disangkanya.

Bagaikan pernikahan orang biasa pada umumnya, terdapat kursi-kursi berderet rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan menghadap ke altar yang berhiaskan _snitch_ dengan sayap terbuka lebar. Bunga-bunga yang menghiasi adalah bunga lili putih dan bunga daffodil berwarna cerah. Tak hanya di jalan menuju altar tapi juga di bagian atap sehingga sangat cantik secara keseluruhan.

Harry yang terpesona dengan altar pernikahan meloncat kaget begitu Draco berbisik di sampingnya, "Suka?"

"Waa! Oh! Draco! Jangan mengagetka—" Lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak melihat Draco mengenakan _tuxedo_ pernikahan yang sering dilihatnya di TV. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Draco memakai pakaian resmi _muggle_. Meski semuanya berwarna hitam seperti biasa. Dasi, celana, _vest_ , kemeja, _tuxedo_ serta sepatu, semuanya hitam berbahan sutra tentu saja. Draco terlihat tampan sekali. Tersenyum bangga melihat Harry terpana, Draco menggoda, "Bilang saja kalau kau jatuh cinta lagi, Potter. Aku terima kok."

Pipi Harry memerah, "Hah?"

Draco tertawa lalu melihat _tuxedo, vest,_ kemeja, celana Harry yang serba putih. Dasi kupu-kupu yang juga putih, kontras dengan milik Draco yang serba hitam. Ironis sekali mereka memilih warna yang melambangkan pihak mereka masing-masing. "Seseorang berdandan nih," canda Draco, "Siapa yang mendandanimu?"

Harry membuang muka malu, "Hermione membantuku," jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Dia teringat di asrama, Hermione memilihkan baju pernikahan untuknya sebelum mereka menggunakan transfigurasi untuk membuat baju lain sesuai dengan yang keinginannya. Sahabatnya itu juga membantunya membentuk rambutnya sedikit meski tak berubah banyak. Tapi, Draco sangat hebat bisa tahu kalau bentuk rambutnya berubah sedikit.

"Sampaikan terima kasih-ku pada Granger nanti," ucap Draco. Harry terkejut. Dia bertanya, "Kau tidak marah dia tahu?"

"Buat apa? Dia membantumu jadi serapi ini di pernikahan kita," jawab jujur Draco. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berbohong ke sahabatmu, Harry. Aku sedikit banyak menebak kalau Granger akan hadir di sini mengingat kalian tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak tingkat satu."

"Kau tidak keberatan dia hadir?"

Draco mengelus pipi Harry, "Dia sahabatmu, kenapa aku harus keberatan? Kau mengangapnya seperti saudara perempuan, bukan? Berarti jika kita menikah, dia akan jadi iparku."

Harry mengedipkan mata, "Kalau Ron?"

"Weasley," Draco menghela nafas berat. "Dia memang keras kepala tapi aku hargai kesetiakawanannya padamu. Kalau dia percaya kita pacaran dan mau hadir di sini, aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku harap kau tidak berpikir kami akan akrab tapi... aku bisa menerima dia saudara laki-laki tak tergantikan bagimu. Sebatas itu."

Harry terdiam menatap Draco penuh arti yang kemudian teralihkan oleh buket bunga lili putih dikelilingin daffodil kuning ke tangan Harry. "Eh?" Ia bingung.

"Kau yang pegang bunganya," Draco berkata ringan, bersiap di sisi kanan Harry dan mengarahkan lengan kiri untuk digandeng Harry. "Ayo."

"Kenapa aku yang di posisi cewek?" Harry mengerutkan alis.

"Karena nanti yang melahirkan pewarisku kan kamu, Harry," goda Draco. Harry terkesiap kaget.

"Kau tidak mau punya anak denganku?"

"Ya, mau!" Mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus dan tergagap, "Ta-ta-tapi kan..."

Draco tertawa. "Jadi, nikah tidak nih?"

"Jadi," Harry menggandeng lengan Draco dan mereka berjalan sangat pelan bak pengantin sungguhan. Entah dari mana terdengar lagu pernikahan yang sering Harry dengar di TV. Ia menoleh bingung ke Draco yang menjawab santai, "Kamar Kebutuhan, menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan."

Harry mengangguk.

Draco bertanya, "Berdasarkan ceritamu, pengantin ke altar bersama orangtua, siapa yang akan mengantarmu ke altar jika ada orang?"

"Aku mungkin minta Moony, ah, maksudku Professor Lupin. Dia sahabat ayahku masih sekolah dulu." Harry balik bertanya, "Siapa _best man_ -mu?"

"Mungkin Blaise. Kau masih Weasley 'kan?"

Harry mengangguk tersenyum. Draco balas senyum nanya lagi, "Rencanamu kita punya berapa anak?"

Berkedip, pipi Harry memerah seketika. "Empat? Masing-masing masuk asrama yang beda."

Draco memucat, "Anakku tidak akan masuk Hufflepuff."

"Anakku bisa saja masuk Hufflepuff," balas Harry tegas. Draco menghela nafas. "Bisa-bisa menyaingi keluarga Weasley kalau punya banyak anak."

Harry tertawa, "Kan asik. Aku selalu ingin punya keluarga besar."

Draco tidak menolak, mencemooh ataupun membantah impian Harry, ia hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Harry. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di altar, keduanya melepas gandengan dan berdiri berhadapan. Karena tidak ada penghulu ataupun tamu undangan untuk diberitahukan, mereka langsung ke bagian mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.

"Draco, kau orang yang angkuh, sombong tapi orang tertampan yang kukenal," Harry memulai, Draco tersenyum bangga. "Awal kita pacaran, kupikir kau cuma main-main. Jangankan seluruh sekolah tidak percaya kau pacarku, aku saja kadang masih tidak percaya. Tapi... seiring kita menjalani hubungan... lama-lama aku bisa melihat dan merasakan sendiri bahwa ini bukan main-main bagimu. Kau... serius..." Harry tersenyum bahagia, "Aku merasa istimewa berada di dekatmu. Bukan diistimewakan seperti orang begitu mendengar 'Harry Potter' yang terus mengelukan. Bersamamu, aku merasa diterima sebagai 'Harry' dan kau tidak keberatan dengan segala resiko menjalin hubungan denganku. Aku berterimakasih dari lubuk hatiku terdalam." Dia tahu tidak mudah bagi siapapun untuk menjadi orang tercintanya dengan Voldemort masih bebas di luar sana. Tapi, Draco memilih untuk melamarnya, menikah denganya... Harry dengan jujur mengatakan, "Rivalku, kekasihku, Aku mencintaimu, Draco."

Draco tersenyum lembut di akhir sebelum mengambil nafas dalam dan mengucapkan bagiannya. "Harry, sejak kita bertemu, aku tahu kau akan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Awalnya, pas kita pertama bertemu, memang hanya karena kau Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Tapi, seiring waktu, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Kau begitu berani, setia kawan, baik hati... yah, Gryffindor sejati," mereka berdua tertawa. "Di waktu kita pertama jadian, aku pikir itu mimpi. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk memilikimu tidak mungkin aku lewatkan. Hatiku akan selalu jadi milikmu," walaupun kesetiaanku berpihak bertentangan denganmu, lanjutnya dalam hati. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry, jangan ragukan itu."

Tersenyum penuh cinta satu sama lain, Draco pun melanjutkan, "Aku, Draco Lucius Malfoy, bersedia menerimamu, Harry James Potter, sebagai pasangan hidupku. Untuk selalu bersama di kala suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Harry membalas dengan, "Aku, Harry James Potter, bersedia menerimamu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sebagai pasangan hidupku. Untuk selalu bersama di kala suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Draco menyematkan cincin emas yang dipesannya sejak ia melamar Harry ke jari manis kiri pasangannya. Harry pun melakukan hal yang sama meski sedikit terkejut oleh Draco yang sudah menyiapkan sepasang cincin pernikahan. Mereka mengakhiri upacara pernikahan dengan berciuman sangat mesra. Pelukan mereka satu sama lain sangat erat seolah tak ingin berpisah karena keduanya tahu itu yang akan terjadi. Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, mereka perlahan mengambil jarak untuk saling menatap.

Hijau kembar Harry penuh genangan air mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Draco pun begitu. Dia mengelus sayang kedua pipi Harry dengan dua ibu jarinya. "Seandainya," Draco berucap pelan dan serius, "kita masih hidup seusai perang ini... Aku akan menikahimu dengan tradisi penyihir."

Air mata Harry menetes.

"Kita akan punya keluarga seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi," Draco tersenyum tapi dia pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya juga. Harry terisak saat Draco melanjutkan, "Kita akan hidup bersama tanpa perlu takut ada penghalang di antara kita, ya?"

Harry mengangguk dengan nafas sesak akibat sesenggukan.

Draco tersenyum meski berlinang air mata dan memeluk Harry erat. Kekasih yang kini menjadi suaminya dalam pernikahan secara orang biasa ini memohon, "Ja-ja-jangan...pergi, Draco..." Harry mengeratkan pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah di bahu Draco. "Ki-kita bisa... minta bantuan ...da-dari Dumbledore. Tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tak ada kata yang keluar sebab Draco menahan suara untuk tidak terisak dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir. Dia hanya memeluk Harry dengan penuh perasaan. Sedih karena masa depan tidak menentu. Sakit karena harus berpisah dengan yang terkasih. Harapan tak pasti karena bagaimanapun perang belum berakhir. Dia tahu kalaupun mereka meminta bantuan Dumbledore, itu tak akan gratis. Dia tetap akan diposisikan diantara para Pelahap Maut sebagai jaga-jaga. Belum lagi nyawa orangtuanya sebagai taruhan...

"Harry, Harry," Draco mencium pelipis Harry penuh sayang, berbisik menyesal, "Maafkan aku... Cintaku..."

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa menangis saat Draco memberi jarak lagi di antara mereka untuk bisa saling pandang. Draco menghapus air mata Harry dan begitupun sebaliknya. "Dengar," ia berkata dengan serius, "Bertahanlah untuk tetap hidup. Apapun yang terjadi, hiduplah. Aku yakin kau bisa memenangkan perang ini, Harry."

"Tapi, kau.."

"Aku akan bertahan hidup selama aku tahu kau masih hidup," janji Draco.

"Kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi, bagaimana bisa aku menang—"

Draco menyela, "Bantuan. Tidak hanya Dumbledore, Granger dan Weasley yang akan membantumu. Aku juga akan membantumu."

Harry terpana.

"Aku akan membantumu. Jangan ragukan itu," Draco berjanji dengan sangat serius. Ia menambahkan dengan senyum bangga, "Karena kau suamiku sekarang."

Mengedipkan mata hijau beberapa kali, Harry perlahan tersenyum dan Draco menciumnya lagi. Mereka berpelukan terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya Draco meninggalkannya di Kamar Kebutuhan dan melangkah keluar dari pintu. Harry yang melihat pintu tertutup hanya bisa diam dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sibakan kain, lalu kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione melipat Jubah Tak Kasatmata yang dipakai selama upacara pernikahan tadi. Keduanya berwajah sedih melihat Harry menangis.

"Harry," Hermione mengelus belakangnya dengan lembut, prihatin namun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ron pun cuma bisa menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Jujur, dia masih tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Selama ini dia tak percaya dengan rumor Malfoy pacaran sama Harry tapi... melihat barusan, tidak mungkin dibantah lagi. Ron awalnya bingung dengan permintaan Harry yang berpakaian serba putih memintanya dan Hermione memakai Jubah Tak Kasatmata karena ada hal penting yang akan terjadi di hidupnya. Ia juga meminta Ron untuk tak bersuara ataupun bertindak apa-apa. Dia cuma diminta menyaksikan. Tak pernah disangkanya akan menyaksikan pernikahan.

Hermione bertukar pandang sebelum mereka memeluk Harry yang menangis. Menjanjikan tanpa kata bahwa mereka ada di sini untuk sahabat mereka yang sudah mereka anggap bagaikan saudara.

Diluar, Draco disambut oleh Professor Snape yang menyaksikan semua lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lelaki berjubah hitam tersebut menepuk pundak Draco pelan lalu berbalik dan mereka pergi ke asrama Slytherin bersama.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
